


Make This Feel Like Home

by mymelancholy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Back to Earth, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Meet the Family, Some angst, season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymelancholy/pseuds/mymelancholy
Summary: "We're going home" felt like an appropriate thing to say at the time, but Earth doesn't feel very much like home to Keith. So why the hell should Lance's house?AKA Keith spends more quality time with Lance's family than he ever intended.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaa, so I should probably be working on my other stuff, but I had an idea and I wanted to attempt to get it out there before season 7 comes out.

"So... have you heard from Lance?"

Keith pauses mid-sip and stares over the cup of tea Pidge's mom just forced her to make him, waiting for her to say "Oh, Keith, it's you, I obviously meant to ask Hunk" or... something like that.

He actually hasn't seen Lance in awhile, but he's also spent almost every day since he's been back checking in on Shiro or at Pidge's house, going over plans to rebuild the castle with her dad. Does he feel like he's been a ton of use in that department? No, but as the... acting leader, we'll call it, he assumes it's his job to be here anyway.

Pidge just pulls out a chair and sits down, immediately pulling her legs up into the chair with her and awaiting his answer. Keith sighs and sits his mug down.

"Why would I, of all people, have seen Lance?"

"Well, I don't know, you guys are... buddies or whatever, right?"

"How exactly are we buddies?"

"You had that bonding moment."

Keith immediately has to close his eyes and grit his teeth. Oh, she just had to bring that up, didn't she? He would claim it was too soon, but technically it's been about three years (well, for him anyway) so...

Once he contains his eye twitch, he crosses his arms and looks away, asking her through his still slightly gritted teeth what she needs Lance for anyway.

"I don't know, I mean doesn't it seem a little quiznaked up that we're here doing all this and he's been MIA practically since the moment we landed?"

"...We really need to get refamiliarized with Earth culture."

She throws her arms into the air.

" _FUCKED up_!!"

"KATIE HOLT!!"

"Goddammit."

"Do you want to lose your castle building privileges?!"

"Ugh."

She crosses her arms and slides down into her seat and Keith would almost consider this revenge for the "bonding moment" comment, if it weren't also insanely awkward for him. He's uncomfortable around people's families in general but families that are _fighting_? That's his hell. And there had been plenty of that since he'd been here. There were... a few things Pidge's mom wasn't exactly happy about.

"So you don't think it's a little _MESSED_ up" she says somewhat unnecessarily loudly, so that her mother can hear her in the other room, "that we're doing all this work to rebuild the ship, while Lance is off doing... who knows what, with who knows who."

Keith scoffs.

"And you think Lance would be a lot of help with that if he were here?"

"Well... probably not, but we do apparently need a full time tea maker."

Keith frowns a little and wonders momentarily if that is to say that he isn't necessarily contributing much to the cause either.

"So? Have you heard from him or not?"

"...Have you heard from your brother?"

"NOT THIS AGAIN!!!"

There's the revenge he was looking for.

Keith sips his tea as Pidge's mother comes in to get on her for being too loud, and maybe a little bit for leaving Matt alone in space again, who knows. Pidge is already ranting defensively about how she didn't forget him but just assumed he was busy with the rebels or something, but Keith has already zoned out.

Because as ridiculous as he acted like her question was, he actually has been wondering what Lance has been doing since they got here. And as unwilling as he is to admit this to her, he's definitely going to have to go check up on him now. It's his duty, after all. As leader. Acting leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I got a bit off track writing this prologue and for that I am sorry, I swear there will actually be some klance next chapter lol.


	2. Would You Like to Stay for Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith follows through on his duty as acting leader and checks up on Lance.

Pulling onto the dirt road, Keith's first thought is to stop his hover bike and double check the address, because there's no way Lance lives somewhere with chickens.

That is, until he notices Lance is, in fact, standing out there feeding the chickens. So. Alright. He continues his way up the dirt road, to Lance. And the chickens.

But as he pulls up, he immediately starts to wonder if it's too late to turn back around. Lance has earbuds in and doesn't seem to have noticed him, a few chickens have, but most are too busy eating. And honestly, what kind of reaction can he expect once he does notice him? Because it's... weird that he just showed up at his house, right? Because, _ACTUALLY_ , NO, PIDGE, they're not buddies.

His eyes shift quickly to all the cars in the driveway. There's no way there are that many people here, right? It's a decent sized house, but... Unless. Unless there's some sort of... party or something going on? He sees kids running around in the back yard and yea, shit, he has to get out of here.

"Keith?"

He wasn't quick enough. Caught mid-escape, he pauses, one leg awkwardly thrown over his bike, before backing up and pretending he had been in the process of getting off instead of back on, and turning around.

Lance has one earbud pulled out of his ear and is staring at him, looking so confused, Keith has to wonder why on earth he ever thought this would be a normal thing to do. Leaders... check up on people... right? Do acting leaders? Where is Shiro? He needs Shiro. Because, right now, Lance looks like he never expected to see him again.

He clears his throat and drops his helmet down on the seat and walks up to him. Well, a good six feet away from him.

"Hey."

Having done his part, he waits, while Lance blinks repeatedly and says nothing. He looks... different. Kind of. Well, he guesses he's just never seen him not in paladin armor, or the clothes they got stuck in space in, or... as a space pirate. But now he's got a white t-shirt on with the sleeves rolled up (why not just wear a tank top?) and a plaid shirt tied around his waist (Keith is no fashion expert, but he didn't realize people still did that), with a baseball cap on backwards (he probably thinks he looks cool.) By the time Keith's eyes have made their way down to his rolled up jeans, he hears Lance saying "what are you doing here" and quickly shoots his eyes back up to his face.

"Well... what are you doing here?"

"I... live here?"

"Yea, I meant what are you doing here, instead of helping us rebuild the castle of lions."

Lance simultaneously sighs, rolls his eyes, and looks away, and Keith feels the need to throw Pidge under the bus before this can turn into a fight or something.

"Pidge has been asking where you are all week, I think it's possible she actually misses you."

Lance doesn't look pissed off necessarily, but is still not looking back at him, and Keith wishes he was about one hundred times better at reading people's moods. Lance reaches up and rubs the back of his neck. The silence drags on and Keith starts to wonder if maybe he needs to say something else but the opportunity is quickly missed.

"Who the hell are you?"

They both snap their heads quickly in the direction of the high pitched voice that interrupted their (lack of) conversation, and Keith sees no one there, until he eventually tries closer to the ground and sees... a child. No, two of them.

"Excuse me?"

"Really, again with the potty mouth? I leave for a few months and this is what happens?"

"Well who is he?!"

"Don't be rude. He's my friend, his name's Keith."

Keith briefly feels like he might be having a heart attack at Lance calling him his friend, which he realizes is illogical, but it was genuinely shocking, alright?

"Oh, I think I've heard of you already."

Lance sputters oddly and Keith looks back up at him, waiting for a response it looks like he's going to make any moment now, but his face just kind of changes color drastically instead.

"Is that your bike?"

Keith turns around and looks at his hover bike, then turns back to the child.

"Yes."

"Can I ride it?"

"What? No."

"Why not?"

"Because... you're five."

"I AM NOT!!! _She's_ five!!"

He points accusingly at the girl child, who has a grip on Lance's... waist shirt now, and is looking at the loud child like she might possibly find him just as annoying as Keith does.

"What is all this yelling about? Oh. Who's this?"

Oh god. Not again. Will this person want to ride his bike too?

Keith looks toward the voice coming out of the open door and gulps because this... looks like it could possibly be Lance's mother. Which, he doesn't fully understand why that should make him nervous. Maybe he's afraid he'll be in trouble for arguing with this kid. Or worse, for all the times he argued with Lance.

Keith wants to go back to talking to the five year old.

Lance sighs and turns around, before shouting back to her.

"It's just my friend, Mom."

There it goes again.

"Oh my god, is it a friend from space?!"

Lance turns back and sighs again, looking up to the sky like he's praying for death, before covering his face with both hands and mumbling a muffled "yes..." loudly enough that she can hear him. She immediately turns her attention to Keith.

"Honey, come in!!! I just made cake. Lance, bring him in for some cake, don't be a bad host. Kids, I'm sure I don't have to tell you twice."

They're already screaming "CAKE" in a manner that reminds Keith more of someone screaming "SHARK" at the beach, and running toward the door, so he imagines she was right.

"I'm getting dinner ready too, so come in in a minute, boys."

And with that, they're left, once again, in silence. Well silence, other than the intermittent clucking of chickens.

Keith looks away from the door and back at Lance, who eventually decides he's ready to face the world again and drops his palms from his face.

"...Want to come in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted this chapter to be longer, but I ended up getting it finished so quickly I thought I might as well post it as is. What are everyone's feelings, do you prefer smaller chapters as long as it's updated more frequently or longer chapters with a longer wait?
> 
> Also, I feel like I made Lance somewhat out of character, but he's being langsty, he'll be back to normal soon lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had kind of an emergency in my family and I reeally wasn't in the mood to write this chapter, but I finally sat down and made myself so I hope it still turned out alright. Imma try to keep it up now, since I really want another chapter out by next season.

How did he get here?

Keith stares off into the distance, replaying the last few minutes and trying to pinpoint exactly where he went wrong, as more and more items are placed on the table in front of him, at least one of which he assumes is cake, if the "WHY'S HE GET CAKE BEFORE WE DO?!" is any indication.

"Because he's our guest. Why don't you ask him what he wants to drink?"

"Ugh."

"Nico."

Keith turns to look at Lance, after the not five year old attempts quite unenthusiastically to take his drink order. Lance seems to understand this as the call for help that it is and sighs, sitting up and grabbing the mug that had been sat in front of him a moment ago.

"Coffee or tea?"

"Hey!"

"Well, you shoulda been nicer, huh? If you can chill out, I'll give you your job back."

The kid crosses his arms and they both turn to look at Keith, as if they're waiting for something. Keith blinks back at them for a moment before suddenly remembering Lance's question and saying "tea."

It's pretty impressive after that, not because there are two children stacking themselves on top of a chair to reach sugar and tea bags that, although Keith is no childcare expert, seem much too high for a child to safely be reaching, but because Lance tells them to and they actually listen. Happily. In fact, as soon as Lance starts giving orders, the annoying one immediately stops pouting and gets to work without any semblance of an attitude whatsoever.

Keith suddenly has a flashback to his... unfortunate first run as leader and slaps his face into the palm of his hand, realizing... he's seen Lance do this before. Only that time, he was the annoying brat. Lowering his hand, he stares at Lance's back while he makes his tea, surrounded on both sides by children. That time he had made them all chase down Lotor and nearly got everyone killed. Lance was the only one who could get him back on track. He feels like he never really gave Lance credit for how good he was at that. And part of him still has to wonder if maybe the black lion, or, well... Shiro had gotten it wrong. Maybe the person most cut out to be their leader was actually Lance.

Keith is suddenly pulled away from his thoughts as a mug is smacked down onto the table, followed by sugar from one child, and cream from another, who does a much worse job of not spilling, well... most of its contents.

"There you go, your highness."

Keith grits his teeth and squeezes the handle of his mug a little more tightly than necessary.

Never mind. This guy should not be leading anything.

The kids have the audacity to bow at him then giggle as they run back to Lance's mom and immediately start screaming about cake, albeit less angrily this time.

Lance laughs a little at whatever look he has on his face and sits back down next to him, placing a spoon on the table by his mug.

"If you want any sugar."

Keith vaguely remembers Lance trying to explain the usage of sugar in a different context to him when he had been talking about some of his favorite pickup lines once and he thinks this is about the most inopportune time to finally understand what he had meant. But no, he doesn't.

"I don't."

"Of course not."

"What's that mean?"

"Ya know, doesn't go with your image."

"My image?"

"Yea. Bad boy. Leather jacket. Hover bike. I'm surprised you're even eating cake."

"I love cake," he says, mouth full of cake.

Speaking of cake, he feels a wind blow by him as the children run out of the kitchen, holding their cake straight up in the air and screaming. Keith is starting to quickly learn that they're always screaming.

Keith turns back just in time to see Lance getting whacked with a dish towel.

"Be nice. No wonder Nico is such a punk, you know he wants to be just like you."

"Mom, I've been back like a week, I think that one is Marco's fault. And that's just how we talk to each other."

Lance's mom sighs and pulls out a chair across from them at the table.

"You know, I don't wanna sound like an old lady, but I really don't get you kids today." She turns to look directly at Keith and points over at Lance. "You just tell me if he's ever mean to you, ok? Lance is my sweet boy but he's got a sassy mouth sometimes."

Keith looks at Lance and makes a small humming sound in agreement, watching as his head smacks down onto the table, followed by a groan that Keith isn't sure is from pain or embarrassment.

Lance's mom rubs his head as he continues to lie face down on the table, before turning back to Keith.

"So, Keith!! You were on Lance's space team?"

Keith has not yet really tried to explain all of this to anyone on Earth and he's just now realizing it might possibly not be the easiest thing.

"Yea... we're both paladins of Voltron."

"Ohh, sounds important. Did you like it up there?"

"Yea, I guess. My mom is from there, so."

"Your mom is... from space?"

"Mhm."

"So did you meet Lance in space?"

"No, we went to school together. We were in the same class until I got kicked out."

"Oh my god, you're that Keith!!!"

Lance suddenly shoots up from the table.

"ALRIGHT, well we're gonna be in my room."

"But my cake."

Lance walks over and grabs the plate in one hand, and Keith's arm with the other, encouraging him to get up from his chair. Keith stands up a little lopsidedly, still holding his fork up from where he was about to get more cake.

"Fiine, fine, but Keith, you're staying for dinner, I have got a whole lot more questions for you."

Keith raises his eyebrow but nods and follows after Lance as he walks to his room.

Lance plops down on his bed as soon as they shut the door and Keith stands in the middle of the room awkwardly, unsure of what to do, before deciding on walking up to a wall and judging his dumb posters. Lance once said that "the hunter becomes the hunted" is the tagline from like six of his favorite movies and looking at these, he absolutely believes that.

"You want your cake?"

"Your mom knows who I am?"

Lance sighs somewhat frustratedly and rubs the back of his head.

"I mean. We went to school together."

"Right. I guess we might've actually seen each other more then than we did since we left."

"Speak for yourself, I didn't spend two years on a whale. Oh, and," Lance sits up and props his arm up on his knee, leaning his head on it and smirking at him. "I thought you didn't remember me from school."

"...Well. Vaguely."

"Mhm."

Keith looks away and wonders if he should get back to judging the rest of his room, but his eyes stop mid-scan when he gets to a pile of clothes lying on the floor and instead he says "you changed your clothes."

Lance looks down at himself then back up at Keith.

"You... didn't."

"Well. No."

"What are you doing here, man?"

Keith sighs and leans back against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Pidge..."

"I know, Pidge misses me. Or wants me to get to work. Or whatever. But Keith, do you really think I'm gonna be of any use there? I mean, what am I supposed to do? I barely served a purpose as a paladin but with this stuff..? Aren't you the one who told me to leave the math to Pidge?"

"I think I also told you to stop worrying and things would work themselves out."

"Yea, well. I'm sure they'll work themselves out best without me. Sorry you'll have to go back to Pidge empty handed."

"It wasn't really like that."

"It wasn't?"

As much as Keith's instincts first told him to throw Pidge under the bus as his excuse for being here, he isn't sure why, but they now tell him to be completely, horribly, honest. And well, Keith isn't one for not following his instincts.

"I just wanted to check up on you."

"Oh."

You would think the dragging silence that follows would be enough to make Keith regret this decision, and yet, somehow, it isn't.

Not that he's enjoying it, necessarily.

Finally, it's broken by a knock on the door, which Lance bolts up quickly to answer, before it flies open on its own anyway.

"Yo, mom says to tell you dinner's ready."

The person at the door is... like an almost Lance. But not. Oh. That's probably how siblings work, Keith thinks, before the almost Lance looks over and locks eyes with him. His eyes are different. His hair is longer and wavier. He's paler. Maybe a little taller. The more differences Keith picks out, the more oddly disconcerted he gets that this is not Lance.

"Ooh, who's this?" says the not Lance, as he moves into the room towards him.

Lance sighs and steps over to the side of them.

"He's my friend from the Voltron thing."

There it is again. The friend thing.

"Oh fuck. So you really did go to space."

"Where exactly did you think I was all this time, Luis?!"

"I dunno, man, this is the first real proof I've seen."

"I literally came back in paladin armor."

"Is that your bike outside?"

Oh no. Another one. And the "you're five" excuse isn't gonna work this time. Why is everyone at this house obsessed with his bike?

"Uhh. Yea."

"Damn. You're way too cool to be hanging out with my brother."

Lance sputters while Not Lance holds his hand out and says "Luis. What's your name, friend from the Voltron thing?"

"Keith."

Keith grabs his hand, but glances down when Luis just... kinda holds it there, instead of shaking it, like he thought people were supposed to do.

"Oh wait. ...I know you."

Keith looks back up at him, confused, before Lance grabs him, turns him around, and pushes his back towards the door.

"Alright, WELL, seeya at dinner."

Luis continues smirking even as the door is flung shut in his face.

A muffled "Is Keith coming?" is heard through the door and Lance yells "WOULD YOU GO AWAY" before they hear a laugh and footsteps, which he assumes mean he actually listened to him.

They both stare at the door for a moment, before Lance turns around and says "You wanna stay for dinner?"

"...I just wanted cake."

•••

So, dinner is interesting.

Is interesting the word he's looking for?

He got at least three more questions about his bike. No more asking to ride it yet though, so that's… something. Well, unless you count the Not Lance asking him to give him a ride on it, but he supposes that's… different?

Not to mention, all the _non_ bike-related questions. Lance’s mom asked him more questions than he can even begin to recount right now. She was nice though, he thinks.

And Lance’s grandma might be the actual nicest person he's ever met in his life. She gave him three containers of food to take home. He said he couldn't carry it on his bike and she immediately sent Lance to go find him a backpack. She hugged him. Keith has hugged probably a total of five people in his life and now one is Lance’s grandma. Unless he's counting that group hug from when he left for the Blade, in which case, he's also hugged Lance, but… he doesn't feel like that does count.

Besides them, there were… so many other people that he doesn't actually remember who all of them were, other than those two. And maybe another brother? Keith honestly forgot houses could even have so many people in them.

“Do all those people live here?”

“Hm?”

Lance backs out of the closet he's currently tossing things out of on his search for a backpack.

“All those people at dinner live with you?”

“Oh.” Lance laughs and rubs the back of his neck. “Nah, they all got kinda excited when they found out I was back and came to stay for awhile. Normally, it's just me, my mom, my grandma, grandpa, Luis, and Veronica, when she's not at college or her boyfriend’s. That's my sister who wasn't here tonight.”

“You have a big family.”

“Yea…” the smile he had while he was talking about his family fades away a little and he looks at him. “Sorry if that was kind of overwhelming. You know. ...Cubans.”

“No. I didn't mind.”

He's surprised to find that he actually kind of means that. Well of course it was overwhelming. But… not terrible.

“They were nice.”

Lance snickers and gets back to looking for the backpack.

“Well, no one ever said we weren't friendly.”

“No one’s ever said you weren't friendly?”

“Hey, I'm very friendly.”

“To girls, maybe.”

“To everyone!”

“To me?”

Lance turns his head and raises an eyebrow at him from the closet.

“You wouldn't even know what to do if I were too friendly with you.”

“Why not?”

“Because then you might have to be friendly back.”

“I… can be friendly.”

Lance laughs loudly, then yells “FOUND IT” and yanks a backpack out of the closet with him, a few items flying out with it.

“Oh. Thanks.”

Keith reaches for the backpack and frowns when Lance pulls it back a little with a thoughtful look on his face. Keith is about to ask what his problem is when Lance crawls somewhat uncomfortably close to him.

“Is that _really_ the friendliest 'thank you' that you can manage, Mr. Friendly?”

Keith’s face heats up so quickly he feels like he might actually pass out, but he snatches the backpack out of Lance’s hand and turns away, moving back a few inches, before such an incident can occur.

He can hear more loud laughter coming from Lance’s direction and goddammit, why did he have to react so… accordingly?

“See? You don't wanna be friendly with me. That's just not how we are with each other.”

Keith looks over and sees Lance zipping up the backpack and throwing it over his shoulder. He continues watching as he gets up and shoves a big fork-full of cake into his mouth.

“That's my cake.”

“Dude, is the literal half a cake I just put in this backpack really not enough for you?”

“No.”

“Oh my god.”

Lance shoves the rest of the cake into his mouth anyway and mumbles “ready to go?” seemingly unphased by Keith’s glaring.

Trying to get to the front door without speaking to every one of Lance’s relatives first was, admittedly, not the most realistic expectation, Keith thinks.

He isn't sure where the “Keith, are you leaving?!” comes from but after the resounding chorus of “Keith is leaving?!” and other variations of such, they walk into the living room so everyone can say goodbye.

After Lance’s other, less Lance-looking brother (Marco..?) is done hugging him, somewhat painfully, he grabs his shoulder and says “Hey, you know, you should come to Nico’s birthday party this Saturday.”

“He can come if he brings me a present.”

“Nico,” his mom says, while Marco just laughs.

“Um. Yea, I'll try to stop by.”

He waves back at them as they all yell different variations of “goodbye” or in some cases just “don't forget my present.”

When he gets to his hover bike (that he's a little relieved is still there, after all the interest, if he's being honest), Lance hands over the backpack and he starts strapping it across his chest.

“You definitely do not have to come to that birthday party, man.”

“You're telling me not to?”

“What? No, I mean… you can, if you really wanna spend your Saturday at a kid’s birthday party. A kid that just demanded you give him a present.”

“Yea… I guess I have to think of something.”

Lance laughs.

“Stop worrying about it, weirdo. Just bring your… sparkling personality.”

Keith glares at him. He might not be an _expert_ in sarcasm, but…

“You're making fun of me.”

“What? Noo.”

“It's fine, I guess... you're just jealous that I'm cooler than you.”

“HA. Who told you that?”

“Your brother.”

Lance’s face drops and Keith _would_ think he were getting better at reading people’s moods, if it weren't so obvious he were pouting that he actually had his arms crossed and head turned away.

“Yea, well, what the hell does that guy know, anyway?” he mumbles, causing Keith to snicker, as he puts his helmet on.

“You were… almost cool, calming those kids down, at least.”

Lance snaps his head back toward him, eyes sparkling, and Keith immediately regrets his decision.

“Oh my god. You think I'm so cool.”

“Nevermind.”

“What was it? Was it the time we were fighting those scary Galra ladies and I saved you?”

“I just said it was-”

“Or was it when I emerged from a coma and shot Sendak’s arm off and also saved you?”

“I thought you didn't remember that.”

“...Vaguely?”

“Mhm.”

Lance makes a face and scratches his head, clearly regretting giving him that response to use against him earlier.

“Well, anyway, I better go.”

“Oh. Yea. Alright. I'll… see you Saturday, I guess?”

“Yea. What time?”

“Noon.”

“Alright, see you then.”

“You too,” Lance says as Keith drives away, much more quickly than anyone should on a dirt road. Lance hopes the chickens are alright.

Walking back into the house, Luis is sitting alone at the kitchen table, and before he gets a chance to ask if he was waiting for him, he gets his answer.

“So, that's the kid you had a crush on in school?”

“Oh god, not this again.”

“That's what I was gonna say to you. I mean, not that I blame you, he seems-”

“Ughhh. Just… don't start this again, ok? You know I'm totally cool with you being bi and all, but I'm not, man. And yea, I always talked about him before cause I hated him, but… a lot’s changed. We’re actually… kinda… friends now. So, you know. Don't make it weird.”

“Friends.”

“Yea, I mean. More or less.”

“Mhm. Alright, well I'm glad you guys are friends. I'm heading back into the living room.”

Lance watches him walk out, noticing the piece of cake he has on the plate in his hand, and turns quickly to look at the empty pan sitting on top of the stove, suddenly lacking the last piece he had been saving for himself.

“That… was mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, my metaphors are insanely subtle. Lol no, I hate this ending, but I blame my best friend who wanted more Luis. My apologies to everyone else who despises him.
> 
> And sorry about the sudden POV change, I just thought I needed to make it clear that Lance's family all knew about Keith because he talked about him so much while they were classmates that they were sure he must've had a crush on him.


End file.
